Project Summary/Abstract We request funds to purchase a ForteBio Octet Red384 instrument to measure protein-protein interactions. To maximize research productivity, the upgraded instrument will be placed in the Oregon Health & Science University Proteomics Shared Resource. The only instruments that measure rates and affinities of protein-protein interactions available at OHSU provide very low throughput, and new instrument is required to increase research productivity at our institution. The new instrument will be used to study the cause and treatment of several diseases including psychiatric disorders, HIV, hearing loss, and anemia, as well as to study methods for treating those diseases. Purified proteins will be analyzed by binding one partner to cheap and dispensable biosensor probes, then using biolayer interferometry to measure binding of a second protein with high sensitivity. The Octet Red384 can efficiently measure many complete sets of interactions per day, each involving 6-8 protein concentrations and producing both kon and koff as well as KD. The introduction of this instrument will fulfill the growing needs of the researchers at the OHSU to incorporate state-of-the-art tools in protein chemistry into their research. The capability afforded by this instrument will speed the progress of discovery and improve the detection and treatment of human disease.